Naruto: Kisai and Kieshi
by Mr. Munch
Summary: Over the Last 1000 Years the reformed Uzumaki and Uchiha clans have had pieces of chakra similar in nature to the bijuu reincarnated throughout their clans. This has made the two clans extremely powerful forces in the united ninja world. Now, a dark group is rising, and the only ones strong enough to take them on are the five Foxes and Dragons of the Uchiha and Uzumaki. Chal. AU.
1. A Fox and a Dragon

1000 Years

 **Hey guys; so here I am with another story. If you've been following me since my old stories you're probably going to be thinking, "Oh no, here he goes again, starting too many stories and he'll get overwhelmed by work again!"**

 **So basically this story is going to be a side project. Something I can write easier while I'm working out the kinks and writing the chapters for my other stories. Don't worry; I WILL continue those.**

 **For now, this is a challenge I found by AndreZanu, it's pretty interesting so I hope you guys enjoy the premise of it. I think this'll turn out pretty cool!**

 **Jutsu**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

 _Memories_

~0~0~0~

One thousand years. That is how long the tradition has existed amongst the Uchiha and Uzumaki. One. Thousand. Years. It began at the end of the 4th Great Shinobi War with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Their children were the first. And their children after that. Soon, as the clans began to reform, as both families became relevant factors in the Village Hidden in the Leaves once more, the reincarnation of the legendary chakra became an expected recurrence.

Those born in either clan with pieces of the legendary chakra became revered throughout the United Elemental Federation as fearsome warriors.

Much like the Jinchuuriki these masses of chakra took the forms of sentient, animalistic beings. Foxes for the Uzumaki and Dragons for the Uchiha.

It is needless to say the two clans became extremely sought after and important among the politics of the world. Everyone, rich, poor, of all lands, all professions and all Hidden Villages wanted a piece of the clans, if not to have one of the Foxes or Dragons for themselves then to marry their children to one.

The clans were not foolish with their power and did not siphon off their influence by marrying their precious warriors off to some noble in the Land of Iron or the Daimyo of the Land of Wave's child.

No, they took it upon themselves to become guardians of the world. They opened up clan bases across every country and every Hidden Village whilst still maintaining their clan compounds in Konoha as a Clan Headquarters of sorts.

The clans formed an agreement, the Uzumaki would be the face of the peaceful law the two families installed whilst the Uchiha would be the police of the world.

Thus the Uzumaki would largely remain in Konoha, performing ceremonies and celebrating the peace created by their ancestor while the Uchiha would spread out more, enforcing peace and reporting back to both main compounds of any suspicious activity they found while the rest of the world eagerly awaited the discovery of the new incarnations for each fox and dragon.

Sometimes it would only be a year or so after the former's death for the new incarnation to reveal themselves while other times it would take over a decade.

Regardless of the time it took for a new incarnation to be born, there were telling signs for each singular fox or dragon. Let us start with the Gorudo fox.

The Uzumaki entrusted with the power of the Gorudo Fox typically had a golden sheen to their hair. Most Uzumaki had the same spiky blond hair as their ancestor but the Gorudo Fox incarnate had truly 'golden' hair.

Another telling sign involved 'The Flicker', when a Gorudo Fox incarnate's emotions become intense, out of happiness, anger, or whatever other emotion they happened to be feeling intensely, the air within their personal bubble will begin to flicker with white energy. The energy will appear and rise all around them until their emotions become more stable. Sometimes this 'Flicker' will be apparent from birth, and other times, it will not appear until the Uzumaki had already traversed through years of their life.

The Fenneku Fox incarnate was always the easiest to spot. The incarnate was always much more quiet and cold than the rest of the boisterous Uzumaki clan.

They also had the strange ability to manipulate sand and bore a spear known as the Sabaku no Yari that is made, not surprisingly, of sand charged with the fox's special chakra.

The Ashen Fox also not surprisingly had a bit of an association with all things flammable. The often mischievous incarnate is always born with a resistance to flame and smoke whilst at the same time having an extraordinary ability to manipulate fire in all forms, whether it be lava, burning ash or the flames from a simple campfire.

The Stark Fang Fox was typically difficult to find. Incarnates of the Stark Fang had no special manipulation over the elements or telling personality traits as the other Uzumaki Foxes did. The only hints came in the form of a white streak of hair and abnormal physical abilities.

Both of these signs typically appeared later in the lives of the incarnate which is why they usually were the last to be anointed to the Guardian status. Only twice were these abilities present in an incarnate from birth and in both situations the abilities proved to be disastrous for the parents when their toddler would have a tantrum.

It should be obvious that the Uzumaki were thankful to Mattaku for taking her time to reincarnate.

Lastly, the Kogane no Hono or the Fox of the Golden Flame. Incarnates hold the ability to produce golden flames from thin air and wield the Taiyo no Ken, a fiery golden blade made of pure light. The age of revelation for these incarnates varies, but it always comes as a surprise when suddenly a golden blaze erupts around the feet of the incarnate and they begin to leave a sizzling golden trail behind them where ever they go.

Whilst the Uzumaki Foxes choose when to fully reincarnate into their chosen Guardians the Uchiha's Dragons reincarnate in a much different manner.

The Dragons always leave a symbol of power on the body of their incarnates and pass down special weapons birthed from their chakra to each incarnate.

The Dragon of Shadows leaves behind three contoured claw marks and a double scythe connected via a chain to claim his incarnates.

The Amethyst Flame Dragon always, without fail marks her incarnates with a purple diamond with a circle in its center on the upper forehead. The weapon of choice is a collapsible, double tapered bo staff.

The Dragon of Storms leaves two identical marks on either temple extending back to the scalp, underneath the traditional dark hair of the Uchiha clan. The weapon its incarnates wield is a silver katana.

The Thunder Dragon leaves behind a silver bulls-eye mark and an obsidian ninjato infused with his chakra.

And lastly, Hiroya the Immortal Flame. His mark is the depiction of the unholy flames of Amaterasu and he has left behind a black chokuto.

As it stands today, all of the prior generation of incarnates have been announced and anointed to the status of Guardians. All except for the Immortal Flame and the Fox of the Golden Flame.

But the heads of both clans believe that the two shall soon reveal themselves…

~0~0~0~

Kieshi Uzumaki was many things. He was a loser amongst his clansmen. He was extremely determined to break away from that status. He was extremely annoyed when his two younger brothers consistently taunted him about their superior mission record over his own. He was not the reincarnation of the Kogane no Hono.

Or at least he wasn't until today.

Kieshi was kneeling in front of seven of his clansmen. The Council of Geezers as he affectionately called them. They were the collective group in charge of all clan activities and the like; as of now they were staring down at him from their raised platform with hard eyes.

"You…you er, you're kind of scaring me right now, Gramps," Kieshi said with a nervous grin.

The man in the center, Kieshi's grandfather, exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. "Kieshi," he began, "You don't need to worry; this is simply an inconvenience and nothing more."

Kieshi frowned and stood up where he was previously kneeling. "But Gramps! If what that guy they just carried out of here said is true then I gotta help! I am the reincarnation of-"

"Kieshi! Listen to your grandfather…this is none of your concern, we'll convene with the Uchiha later, for now go with Kiyoko to organize the details of your anointment ceremony," the man on the left ordered.

Kieshi frowned and nodded, reluctantly following the woman that had been seated to his grandfather's right out of the room.

~0~0~0~

"This is so unfair! I just know they'll tell the others to go with the Dragons to investigate! I don't care if I don't know how to use my abilities yet! I want to help!" Kieshi whined.

"Kieshi," Kiyoko said with a chastising glance, "Grandfather and the others all agreed you simply aren't ready to participate in Guardian level activities, and I'm sorry but I agree."

Kieshi glared down at her, "You always agree with Hideaki! Just because you two are engaged doesn't mean you should go along with everything he says…" he mumbled.

Kiyoko turned a shade of light pink, "That's ridiculous! You know well that I don't agree with everything your brother says!"

Kieshi chuckled, "Oh yeah? Aren't you the same girl that agreed that Gramps' gross lasagna that he brought to Kaori's anointment ceremony was delicious after Hideaki said the same thing to spare his feelings?" he asked.

Kiyoko looked away from her soon to be brother-in-law with her arms folded. "Maybe I wanted to spare his feelings too! You can be such a pain Kieshi!"

"Everyone else seems to think so," Kieshi said with a grimace.

Kiyoko snapped her head back in Kieshi's direction and slightly reached for his arm with her hand. "K-Kieshi you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever," Kieshi mumbled as he brushed her hand away and walked ahead of her further down the hall.

Kiyoko stopped in her tracks and watched Kieshi disappear behind a corner. "Oh Kieshi…"

~0~0~0~

Kisai Uchiha was having a…let's say interesting afternoon.

First he was summoned to the chambers of the main head of the Uchiha clan, Akira Uchiha, and was told he was the reincarnation of the Immortal Flame Dragon.

Apparently the chokuto of the Immortal Flame had been humming in his presence and when it was passed into his hands, the mark of the Immortal Flame appeared on his bicep.

He was informed that his old friend, Kieshi Uzumaki had been discovered to be the reincarnation of the Kogane no Hono early the same day and the two of them would have a double anointment ceremony and would be welcomed into the ranks of the Guardians.

He had many, many questions but the first was, where could he find Kieshi? It had been years since he had seen his friend. Kieshi's father was transferred to the Iwagakure branch of the clan after an increase in violent crime had been reported in the Village when Kieshi was eleven and he had been forced to move away from Konoha. He had only moved back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves two weeks ago and had spent the majority of the time unpacking and catching up with his clansmen and relatives.

Akira had explained to him that Kieshi was in the Uzumaki Clan's main compound preparing the anointment ceremony with the newest member of the Uzumaki Head Council. Kisai would be permitted to go to the compound after his meeting with Akira had concluded.

Akira also explained to him the disturbing news that a clansmen stationed in a small outpost in the Land of Water had passed onto them before immediately rushing to the Uzumaki compound to pass the same information to the Head Council.

He and his four comrades had been attacked by a group of masked individuals. They were outnumbered, subdued and knocked unconscious after a rag with a strange smelling substance was covered over their faces. When he awoke the Uchiha had been hanging upside down by ropes and faced an empty campsite towards a roaring flame. The most disturbing bit had been the discarded gear of his comrades burning in the flames along with very fresh looking bones. After glancing to either side of him the young Uchiha found pools of blood and discarded pieces of meat. It was at this moment he realized that his comrades had been killed and eaten. By who or what he didn't know or care. He gnawed through his ropes and sprinted as fast as he could away from the site. He passed his abandoned outpost and made a break for the Hidden Mist which was three miles south of his position. This is when he heard the howling from the direction of the campsite. His attackers had returned. The Uchiha went as fast as his legs could carry him and barely made it safely within the city before they caught up with him. As he rested within the city boundaries he heard the unholy howls from just outside the city begin to disappear into the night. From here he took a ship back to the Land of Fire and didn't rest until making it to Konoha.

Akira explained that they suspected that there were more campsites in the Land of Water and across the Federation. The Uzumaki and Uchiha were cooperating closely on several Guardian investigations in the Land of Water.

What the Uchiha Clan Head said next is what truly terrified Kisai. He told him that he truly believed that whatever attacked the now hospitalized Uchiha and his comrades were a threat not only to the small villages across the Federation but the state of the world as a whole.

Akira instructed him to take the chokuto and begin training with the other Uchiha Dragons as it was highly likely he would be summoned along with them to travel to the Land of Water.

Kisai asked him about the Uzumaki, specifically Kieshi. Would they also be going to the Land of Water? Akira responded vaguely, he said it depended on Kieshi's abilities and after staring at something somewhere else in space and time waved Kisai away and ordered him to the Uzumaki compound to plan the anointment ceremony.

That is where Kisai was now, traversing the halls of the Uzumaki compound. After turning down a short, dead end hall Kisai paused in front of the only door in the passage.

His friend, Kieshi was in there, waiting for him. It was now or never. So, with a bright grin across his features, Kisai opened the door and stepped inside.

~0~0~0~

 **So there you go! The first chapter of 1000 Years! What did you think? Good? Bad? I think this challenge will be fun to write! Let me know what you think! Suggestions, thoughts, criticism, I'll accept it all, see you again, have a great day.**


	2. Under the Sakura Trees

**Hey there, here's chapter 2 of 1000 years. Nothin' else to say sooo, hope you enjoy.**

Kisai wasn't sure what he had expected when he first saw Kieshi again. Maybe a hug? Or a goofy grin of some sort? He certainly didn't expect the reaction he got.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Kieshi! Manners!" Kiyoko scolded.

The two of them sat before a small table that was littered with paper. Kiyoko took a formal kneeling position and placed both of her hands on her lap. Kieshi had taken a more lax route. One hand supported his body weight whilst the other rubbed lazily at his eyes. His legs were partially crossed and ended just underneath the edge of the table.

If Kisai hadn't been so deep in thought he might have been spared the slap Kieshi had given him.

"Hey! Ya gonna answer me or what?" he asked.

Kisai took a step back and rubbed the throbbing section of his bicep where he had been hit. "Sorry, it's me! Remember? Kisai?"

Kieshi's eyebrows rose. This was it. The reaction Kisai had been expecting. Now Kieshi would laugh, apologize and goof around with him as they had done in their early childhood. Or that's what he had expected him to do. Instead Kieshi muttered a swear or two under his breath and sat back down.

"Seriously? Nothing? We haven't seen each other in almost five years and all I get is a slap as a welcome back? Since when did you turn into such an ass?" Kisai growled.

Kieshi's eye twitched at the word 'ass' and he rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry if my clan's treatment of me has made me a little cynical in the time you've been gone. But surprise, surprise little Kisai Uchiha still can't take a hit!"

Kisai now had his hand under Kieshi's neck, grasping at the orange hoodie he adorned. His sharingan blazed, all three tomoe spinning rapidly.

"Oh so you wanna see me take some hits, eh? I can take plenty from someone that punches like he's still in the Academy! How many real missions have you been on again? Oh yeah! Last I heard your genin team has still only completed one C-rank and the rest D-rank chores!" he fired back.

Kieshi's eyes burned with a fury as well. He activated his clan's man-made Dojutsu, the Yokaigan and directed its gaze into Kisai's Sharingan.

His blue eyes now bore double rotating four pointed stars. The Uzumaki had created the Dojutsu generations ago in order to keep up with the Uchiha and their Sharingan. In nearly every aspect the two Dojutsu were identical with differences lying only in the Sharingan's ability to copy jutsu and the Yokaigan's ability to detect emotions.

At this point, the two boys were inches away from tearing each other limb from limb. Fortunately Kiyoko swiped Kisai's hand from Kieshi's hoodie and grabbed Kieshi by the hood before he could pounce on his childhood friend.

"Dear lord! The two of you are going to ruin the whole purpose of this joint ceremony! Now sit down and be gentlemen so we can finalize the details of your ceremony!"

Kisai and Kieshi both grumbled and sat down across from each other, both still steaming, quite literally. In his anger Kieshi had begun to smoke, golden flames flickering across his skin. Due to Kisai's proximity to Kieshi in their spat his Uchiha clan robes had been singed severely.

"Now, should we hold the ceremony under the Sakura trees at noon or atop the Hokage monument at dawn?"

~0~0~0~

Kieshi grumbled to himself as three of his clansmen rushed around him, sculpting his blonde locks, dusting his skin with a light makeup and picking Sakura leaves from his ceremonial outfit.

"Guys, I'm fine! I'm sure no one will notice if one hair on my head is out of place!" Kieshi said. "Now can I please just go? I want to get this dumb event over with."

One of his attendants shot him a look and flicked his forehead. "I'd notice! Now hold still, we need to tie this back," she ordered.

Kieshi moaned as his clansmen ran their hands through his hair and began to tie the locks into a short ponytail. Despite their earlier fight Kieshi hoped Kisai was having a better time with his ceremonial preparation.

~0~0~0~

And of course, he was. Kisai sat patiently in his chair waiting for his friend to arrive. He stared straight ahead, watching as his side of their shared curtain rippled in the breeze, the Uchiha clan crest contorting with each lick of the curtain.

 _'_ _Alright Kisai, nothing to worry about, you just have to be recognized, say your formality and head back in, besides! Kieshi is doing the same thing! It'll be…just…fine!'_ Kisai told himself.

 _'_ _Who are you kidding? This is yourself you're talking to…thinking to? Augh it doesn't matter! Either way you'll mess up and embarrass yourself just like in the Academy play in your first year…the only reason you weren't laughed out of class was because Kieshi pretended to wet himself to cover for you…and now he won't even look at you…'_ Kisai thought solemnly.

He hadn't much time to wallow in his thoughts as Kieshi plopped down in the chair next to him, his legs spread wide and a hand in his hair.

"Ugh I look like such a tool!" Kieshi complained.

Kisai glanced at his friend and chuckled. He didn't look like a tool but he didn't look like Kieshi. His usual unruly hair was done up in a short ponytail that drew most of his locks back save for one rebellious piece of hair that was still draped across his forehead. He wore an orange kimono with its shoulder region adorned with the Uzumaki Clan crest. His haori was a deep navy blue and his obi was golden with a silver Fox head at its center.

"This is bogus! I don't even look like me! They could have easily gotten some other guy to dress in this stupid chicken suit and no one would have known the difference!"

Kisai stifled a laugh and straightened his back.

"Yeah well I'm not super comfortable either," he said.

Kieshi turned to his childhood friend and scoffed.

Kisai was as usual perfect and prim. He looked exactly like every other member of his clan. Perfectly neat and tidy with the perfect posture and face and- and just everything! It pissed him off to no end. He bore a deep blue kimono with a white haori and obi. A black dragon traversing the length of his sash.

"Yeah I'm sure perfect kiss ass Kisai is a little hot in his Kimono," Kieshi mocked.

Kisai growled at Kieshi and turned his head back to the curtain once he heard the ceremonial music beginning outside of their tent.

"Whatever! At least my hair isn't in a ponytail," he shot back.

The curtains slowly began to draw back and Kisai rose from his chair. "Say one more thing and I will ruin this ceremony, I don't give a damn," Kieshi grumbled as he joined Kisai on his feet.

The curtains were finally opened and the two teenagers faced a road lined with blooming Sakura trees and the entire main branch of their clans on either side of the road.

As the two began to stroll down the pathway a cameraman leapt through trees above them, televising the event to the rest of the Federation.

Kisai physically convulsed at the thought of his face being broadcast throughout the Federation but continued to stroll towards their final destination, back straight, and eyes forward as he was instructed.

Kieshi on the other hand ignored everything Kiyoko had told him to do. Both of his hands were behind his head and he kicked out his legs happily humming to himself as he went along. Who cared if the whole world was watching? All he was doing was embarrassing his clan and the way they held him with contempt he couldn't care less.

Not two moments later they had stopped moving and now stood before a platform in which two old men sat. Kieshi's grandfather Kaiya Uzumaki and the head of the Uchiha Clan Akira Uchiha.

On Kaiya's side of the platform stood the Foxes of the Uzumaki Clan and the Dragons of the Uchiha on Akira's. The eight of them all stared at Kieshi's informal stance to which he made a gesture that the Konoha broadcasting station had to censor.

"Ahem!" Kaiya coughed as he rose from his chair, getting Kieshi's attention.

"Brothers and Sisters of the Federation. My clansmen! My fellow Shinobi! It is on this day that we bring to you the event we have all eagerly awaited! A ceremony like no other! The Kogane no Hono and the Immortal Flame have revealed themselves!" he announced, arms spread wide.

The crowd roared their response. Kisai gulped and tugged at the collar of his haori. It was hot out. That was all. He certainly wasn't panicking. He wasn't imaging the crowds across the Federation, staring at him…judging him…wondering if he was really…worthy of-

"Hey! You're sweating kiss ass, are you still on with that stage fright thing?" Kieshi whispered as Akira continued the speech.

"I…I," Kisai clapped his lips together, his mouth dry. "I'm f-fine! Fine! Just…just hot," he wheezed.

Kieshi sighed, _'Well then, I guess the world isn't going to be looking at the Kogane no Hono as a super cool hero like I had hoped'_ he thought.

As Kisai began to physically break down Kieshi tugged the tie holding his hair back out and placed it around his thumb and index finger. He aimed the elastic tie gun at Akira's nose and launched midway through the speech.

The music came to a screeching stop, the crowd was silent and Akira paused, his mouth wide open as the elastic tie bounced off of his left eye and to the ground.

"Aw man!" Kieshi exclaimed. "I was totally aiming for your nose! I was so off!"

Kaiya's eye twitched as he reached for the ceremonial staff of the Uzumaki Clan that rested next to his chair. His knuckles were white as he gripped the staff and raised it above Kieshi's head. With a swift swipe the staff tapped Kieshi's head.

"It is now under the Sakura blossoms that I anoint Kieshi Uzumaki as a Guardian in training and the next host for the Kogane no Hono!" he growled.

Akira snapped out of his shock and reached for the Uchiha's staff. He raised the staff and brought it down on Kisai.

"I, Akira of the Uchiha Clan pronounce you as an official Guardian of the United Elemental Federation and the host of the Immortal Flame Hiroya."

Kaiya put both of his hands on Kieshi's shoulders and turned him around, ushering him back towards his tent. As Kisai followed behind the grumbling Kieshi, Akira made a motion for the camera crews to cut the footage and the anointment ceremony came to a close.

~0~0~0~

"You are absolutely unbelievable Kieshi! Do you know what you've done!? You've made a fool out of us! Out of the Uchiha! Out of the Kogane no Hono for god's sake! I had my doubts about you becoming a Guardian but now they've been confirmed! You are an absolute child! You can forget any hope of training with the Guardians or ever becoming one! Go back to the house and forget about going with the others to Land of Water! You won't be leaving the compound for a long time!" Kaiya roared.

With a whip of his kimono Kaiya and the Head Council left Kieshi alone in the Main Hall of the Uzumaki compound.

 _'_ _Dammit…why do I have to stick my neck out for that guy all the time!? Now I'll always be a loser…and I'll always be a weak little-'_

 ** _'_** ** _Ugh would you shut up? I'm tryin to nap here!'_**

 _'_ _Uh…who the hell are you?'_

 ** _'_** ** _I'm the guy trying to sleep in your head, so would you mind shutting up and leaving me alone?'_**

 _'_ _So…you're the Kogane no Hono'_

 ** _'_** ** _No I'm the other golden fox sleeping in your head'_**

 _'_ _Alright wise ass I get it…you got a name?'_

 ** _'_** ** _I just go by Kurama, like my Nine Tailed ancestor, now you might want to turn around, that Kisai kid is staring at you and wondering why you've been mumbling to yourself in an empty room'_**

Kieshi turned around and clear as day was Kisai, staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Er, what was that?"

"I dunno what yer talkin about," Kieshi said, cheeks burning.

Kisai breathed out a laugh, "Really? You don't? You weren't just having a weird conversation with yourself in a giant empty council room?"

Kieshi swore under his breath, "Alright! Yeah that, whatever! I was talking to Kurama! Now what are you here for?"

"What do you mean? The Nine Tails is wandering the Federation, he's been doing that ever since your ancestor died like 900 years ago," Kisai said.

"No, Kurama…the Kogane no Hono! That's what he calls himself, now answer my question!" Kieshi responded.

Kisai shuffled from one foot to the other. "Okay, sorry, I…came here to apologize…I'm still not really good with crowds and it's all my fault that the ceremony was ruined! And now you're in huge trouble and I…I dunno I feel bad!"

"Yeah? Well you should! I'm never gonna be a Guardian! I'm never going to become a strong ninja and I'll always be a loser thanks to you!" Kieshi shouted.

"What do you mean? You were anointed today! You're a Guardian in training!" Kisai pointed out.

"Not according to Gramps. According to him I'm not leaving my house for years…"

Kisai frowned and took an interest in the floor. He hadn't been expecting that. Kieshi had embarrassed himself in front of the entire Federation so that he wouldn't have a panic attack and now his dreams were shattered.

"I…I can't even begin to apologize…I'm sorry man…I'm so sorry!" Kisai said.

With a sigh Kieshi walked to Kisai and patted his shoulder, "Not your fault…maybe things wouldn't have been ruined if I had just let you hyperventilate…I don't get why I still embarrass myself for you," he said.

Kisai's gaze broke away from the floor and he gave his friend a grin. "It's because we're friends, we watch out for each other," he told Kieshi.

Kieshi gave Kisai a sort of smirk and chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, I guess so, haven't had a real one of those in a while…sorry for slapping you earlier," he said.

Kisai reciprocated his laugh, "Its fine."

The two laughed together in the empty hall for a happy moment. But as it always does, the cold, uneasy silence of the night settled back on them.

"Well…I guess I should get going, it took hours for Gramps to summon me here to yell at me I'm sure it won't take as long if I'm late to dinner, heh."

Kisai grabbed Kieshi's shoulder, "Wait! What if…what if I were to tell you that you could become a Guardian?"

Kieshi chuckled, "I'd tell you that's only happening if we break some rules."

Kisai continued his serious look.

"Oh no, don't you tell me that kiss ass, goody goody, Kisai Uchiha is gonna break some rules now?" Kieshi said giving Kisai and slap on the back.

"Look, I'm not supposed to be here right now actually, I'm supposed to be with the other Dragons at the front gates. We're supposed to be leaving with the Foxes for the Land of Water tonight, you see there's been this incident with a-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, so you guys are leaving tonight?" Kieshi asked.

With a nod Kisai continued, "Yeah, Akira and your Grandpa wanted everything to be a secret, that's why we had such a rushed ceremony, they needed to distract the civilians from the rumors that'll be getting out. Anyways, we're leaving tonight…maybe you can come with us, if you join us and help put a stop to these monsters then maybe it'll show your Grandpa that you're ready to be a Guardian, and the rest of your clan that you aren't a loser! What do you say?" he asked.

Kieshi grinned and slapped his friend on the back, "I say let's go beat up some monsters!"

~0~0~0~

"Kieshi hurry up we have to get to the front gates! I'm supposed to be there in like, five minutes!" Kisai whispered.

"Shut up! My family can't know that I'm home! I'm almost done just be quiet!" Kieshi responded.

Kisai plopped down and pressed his head to the side of Kieshi's house.

 _'_ _He'd better hurry up! Oh why do I let myself get into these situations?'_ he thought with a moan.

"Alright I'm done, let's go- whoooa!" Kieshi began before falling from his windows into the trash cans on his patio.

Kisai jumped to his feet, slung his bag over his shoulder and pulled Kieshi to his feet. "What are you doing!? We're gonna get caught!?"

Kieshi shoved him off and started jogging towards his backyard's fence, "Maybe we wouldn't have if you didn't start yelling! Go!"

As the two just managed to hop the fence Kaiya Uzumaki opened the backdoor to his house and peered out into the darkness.

With a sigh and a shrug he turned around and went back to the dinner table where his loud, hungry family was still waiting for Kieshi to return from the main compound so they could start their meal.

"What was that, dad?" Kieshi's mother, Koharu, asked.

As Kaiya took his seat he waved off the noise with a smile, "Nothing darling, probably just a tanuki getting into the trash again."

~0~0~0~

As Kisai and Kieshi approached the front gates in the darkness of the evening they were spotted by the reincarnation of the Thunder Dragon, Yuuto.

"Ah! There he is! Its fine guys, you can go home," he told to Shinobi that stood on either side of his small traveling group.

The Shinobi hesitated, knowing full well that they should see off the most important Shinobi in all the Federation before going home, but then again, it was late and they were tired. So with a quick nod from both of them they leapt off into the night not knowing what they had done.

"Kisai! What took you so long? It couldn't have taken so long to pack a few supplies and- Kieshi…why are you here?" Yuuto asked.

"Oh, hey uh…you!" Kieshi said with a nervous grin.

Yuuto frowned and turned to Kisai, a hand curled around his Ninjato. "Why is Kieshi here Kisai?" he asked.

Kisai pulled Kieshi out from behind him and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think Kieshi should come with us," he said firmly.

Behind Yuuto there was a chortle.

"You want to bring that screw up? For what? Are we gonna use those little golden flames that trail behind him as a night light or something?"

Kieshi blushed and did his best to will away the small golden flames that surrounded his feet. He only succeeded at dimming them slightly.

"Kieshi is just as important a Fox as you, Souma," Kisai said with a frown.

Souma Uzumaki stepped out and rested his arm on Yuuto's shoulder, still chuckling. "C-can you believe these two? They think Kieshi could be helpful on this mission! I haven't even gotten one hundred percent control over my Gorudo Fox abilities yet and I'll still be a billion times more useful than Kieshi!" he said as the air around him began to flicker with a slight white light.

"Wow, you were anointed like, what? Five years ago and you still can't completely control your powers, Souma? Are you sure I'm not going to be more useful than you?" Kieshi asked with a smirk.

Souma began to Flicker more intensely as he clenched his fists. "Kieshi if you wanna fight I'll gladly pound you into the ground!" he growled.

Yuuto grabbed Souma's collar and pulled him back behind him, the only thing now visible of the Gorudo Incarnate his Flickering white energy.

"Kisai, Kieshi is…not exactly a skilled enough Shinobi for this mission, he could get extremely hurt, and Kaiya-sama already explained to us that he wouldn't be going on missions with us for a long, long time, so why don't you send Kieshi home and-"

"No!" Kisai protested.

Yuuto frowned at him.

"Look, I know Kieshi isn't perfect, but I'm not even able to get any of my powers to work and I'm going on this mission! Please! Just give him a chance! I know he'll prove you all wrong!" he insisted.

Yuuto stared into the dark eyes of his clansmen for several moments of silence before sighing and turning back to the others.

"Alright then, if Kisai is so certain then I trust him, Kieshi can come along."

"What!? Yuuto you're not serious?" Suzume, the Storm Dragon cried.

Yuuto looked at her as he led the group out of the village, "Suzume, historically both Kieshi and Kisai will lead either group at some point in time, I'm trusting Kisai's judgement, you should too, until they're ready I lead the Dragons and Katsuro leads the Foxes, if we're both alright with it then Kieshi comes."

"You're not cool with our idiot coming are you?" Souma asked Katsuro.

Katsuro was the Incarnate of the Fenneku Fox and was characteristically cold and silent. So when he smiled and gave Kieshi a warm, "Welcome aboard!" everyone was surprised.

~0~0~0~

 **So there we go! A ceremony and the beginning of a journey! Hope you guys all enjoyed! See ya next time. Have a great day.**


	3. Shiro

**Hi there! I'm really enjoying this fic for some reason. I just can't stop thinking of ideas for it! I'm almost done with The Fox and The Pervert Chapter 2 and the same for Island of Creation. Those were both super annoying to write. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Ahhhh! It is truly beeauutiful today!" Kieshi said with a stretch.

"Do you mind shutting up? It's like five in the morning."

Kieshi grinned and pulled the pillow off of Natsuki, her long blonde hair a mangled mess. "Come on Nat! We're in the Land of Waves! It's beautiful outside! Get excited!" Kieshi said with glee.

With a moan Natsuki reached for her pillow weakly, "Kieshi give it back! I needs sleeps."

Kieshi tossed the pillow to the side, much to Natsuki's anguish and tugged on her shoulders.

"No, you needs to get up! Come on Nat! Let's go for a swim before we head off to the Land of Water! Right? Right!? I can't believe we're in the Land of Waves this is so totally sick! Ha-ha!" Kieshi said sprinting around the camp.

Over in the Uchiha tent, where the Shinobi were still sleeping there came a groan as Kieshi hopped by their tent.

"Yuuto?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna kill Kisai."

"Just do it quietly."

"Or we could not kill me and make everyone happy," Kisai said with a hopeful demeanor.

With a shift of blankets Kisai flew through the side of his clan's tent and squirmed away from the camp as a vengeful Suzume stood where he once lay, a hand on the hilt of her katana.

"Why did we let him bring this imbecile!?" she shouted at no one in particular.

"Just go back to sleep Suzume," moaned Rei.

"I'm done for real this time Rei! I'm gonna kill one of them!" Suzume shouted. "I can't deal with Kieshi's 'wonder of the morning' anymore!" she roared.

As Suzume finished her rant, Kieshi came to a nervous halt beside the Uchiha Clan tent. Perhaps this was the wrong time to ask if any of them wanted to go for a swim with him once they reached town.

Suzume's head snapped in his direction with an ungodly fervor. "Kieshi…I'll go for a swim with you…should I tie your arms or legs together first?" she growled.

At that moment Kieshi made a decision that likely saved his life. He burst into a full on sprint into the woods with Suzume howling like a banshee behind him.

"You'll pay for this one day Kieshi!"

~0~0~0~

Kieshi skidded to a stop at the base of hill. His orange sweatpants were covered in wet leaves and dirt. His navy muscle shirt was torn all around the base and he was sweating bullets through the cloth.

On the bright side. He was alive.

With a deep breath and a sigh, Kieshi plopped down on the ground. "Thank gosh…she's so scary…I can't believe I outran her," he muttered in between breaths.

"Me either, you're all pudgy, where are your muscles? Aren't you supposed to be a Shinobi?"

Kieshi's eyes shot open and his head whipped all around him. All he could see were a pair of squirrels and a rather chubby tanuki sitting just feet away from him.

"Uh…you three didn't happen to see anyone around here did you?" he asked the animals jokingly.

"Nah, just you and us, bub," the tanuki responded.

Kieshi had seen a decent amount of things in his lifetime, he sort of saw the ocean from their camp the night before, he saw his cousin down 3 bowls of ramen in under a minute, but seeing a tanuki talk was new.

"You…just talked."

The tanuki sat on his haunches and cocked his head to the side. "Yeah? And?" it asked him.

Kieshi laughed hysterically for a brief moment, "Well! I don't think most tanuki can do that!' he said.

The tanuki licked its paw, "Got that one right, bub," it responded.

"Uh…so are you like the Inuzuka dogs or am I just having some sort of allergic reaction to air in the Land of Waves?" Kieshi asked.

The tanuki seemed scoff, "Me? One of them Inuzuka mutts? Pff! Yeah, sure! I'm exactly the type of beast them Shinobi would want on their missions!" he said.

"Well…then…how do you know how to talk? Is this some weird thing with summons? I read about em' in the Academy once," Kieshi said.

The tanuki stretched, raising its fluffy rear in the air, "Nah, I just figured it out," he replied.

Kieshi opened his mouth to ask how that would work but shut it after realizing that it was a fruitless effort. "So…you have a name?" he asked.

"Do you, bub?"

"Yeah, and it isn't bub, pal," Kieshi responded.

"Oh yeah? You look like a real bub, ya know what I mean, bub?" the tanuki asked him.

"Would you stop calling me bub!? I'm Kieshi Uzumaki! Kie-shi! Got that?" he shouted.

The tanuki raised a black eyebrow, "Kieshi? Uzumaki? Hey, ain't you that bub that was actin' all disrespectful durin' that big ol' ceremony?"

Kieshi sighed, "Oh great, even a friggin' tanuki knows about that."

The tanuki chuckled and trotted over to Kieshi, "Oh yeah! I was in town diggin' through ol' man, Peeko's trash see? An' I heard the radio goin' on an' on about this bub, name Kieshi who dun' an' shot the Uchiha clan leader in his head with a rubber band! I was crackin' up till' the ol' man ran me outta his shop again!" he said with a laugh.

Kieshi turned to the white Tanuki, "Yeah well…stuff happens…so why'd he run you out of his shop?"

The tanuki scoffed and sat down next to Kieshi as the two watched the two squirrels chase each other around the forest. "Eh, that ol' fart never wants me round'. Apparently I don' make good fa business…so be it, s'how my las' humans got an excuse te get ridda me," the tanuki muttered.

Kieshi turned to his companion, "They got rid of you? Why?"

The tanuki scratched his coat with a black foot, "Said my speakin' like a human was wrong, and te think I learned it so I could talk to them!"

Kieshi laughed, "Hey didn't you say you just picked it up randomly?"

The tanuki swiped weakly with one of his front paws, "Eh, an' whadda you know huh, bub? You're a pretty lousy Shinobi if I ever saw one!"

Kieshi rested his arms on his knees and looked at the ground below, "Yeah, well a lot of people think that…if I'm not Shinobi material how'd you know I was one?"

The tanuki waggled his tail and pounced on a moth that was fluttering in front of him. As he opened his paws to see if he had successfully caught the creature it burst away from him in a rapid flutter. The tanuki sighed and trotted back to Kieshi.

"Coz' all you Shinobi have that walk a confidence bout' ya, you ooze that weird pride, plus you had that headband tied ta yer' head," he said pointing a paw at Kieshi's Leaf headband.

"Hey, bub, mind if I take a look at that headband? I've always wanted to see one fa myself," he said.

Kieshi grinned and removed the headband, presenting it proudly to the tanuki. "Here you go!"

The tanuki stroked the metal with his paws; brown eyes alight with glee, black tipped tail wagging about. "Wowser! That's mighty cool there, bub! I always wanted ta be a real Shinobi like one a those Inuzuka mutts, but I was never really ninja material I guess," the tanuki said as he stepped back from Kieshi's headband.

Kieshi tied the headband around his head once more and stood up with a stretch. "Then why don't you?"

The tanuki cocked his head to the side again, "Why don' I what?"

Kieshi smiled at him, "Why don't you become a Shinobi?"

The tanuki chuckled, "Yeah thas' a real nice thought, I already told ya, I ain't Shinobi material, bub, those Inuzuka mutts would out do me paw fa paw," he explained.

Kieshi thought for a moment before shooting the tanuki a grin, "Then how about you come along with me?"

The tanuki looked up at the human with an eyebrow raised. "Why would I go with you? You one a those Uzumaki Foxes, you don' use animal companions."

Kieshi began to climb up the hill and head back towards the camp, the tanuki following in tow. "That's true, but you said your dream was to become a real Shinobi but you were never good enough, me and my friends are on a trip to stop some real horrible people, if you come with us and help us put a stop to their operation I don't have a doubt in my mind they'll welcome you back in Konoha as a hero! You'll be a real Shinobi!"

The tanuki flashed Kieshi his teeth in a sort of smile, "Oh yeah? An' why would you wanna help me, bub? How should I know this all ain't some big scam to make a lil' tanuki get his hopes up?"

"Coz' I'm a loser too, but I'm out to prove all of those people that think of me like that wrong! So we're in the same boat, you and me, now, what do you say we go prove the world that we're top notch Shinobi?" Kieshi asked with a grin.

The tanuki chuckled and picked up the pace next to Kieshi, "Well I'd say let's do it, bub!"

Kieshi pumped his fist in the air, "Alright! But hey, what should I call you? You never told me your name."

The tanuki opened his mouth in that strange smile again, "Call me Shiro, bub!"

Kieshi began to laugh, "Seriously? They named you 'white'?"

Shiro growled, "Ay! My name's better than your fashion choice, bub!"

Kieshi frowned at him, "Look, there's this scary girl named Suzume back there that got mad at me for no reason! My only choice was to run away in my pajamas!"

Shiro shook his head and jogged off ahead of Kieshi, "Yeah whatever, bub."

~0~0~0~

Kisai was currently hanging by his blankets from a branch of a nearby tree as the Sun peaked above the horizon and the group began to prepare a small breakfast.

"Can I please come down now? I think enough blood has rushed to my head!" Kisai whined, squirming in his cloth chains.

Suzume took another bite of her fried egg and turned to her clansmen, "You can come down once Kieshi comes back, then it'll be his turn to hang."

Kisai sighed and watched the path Kieshi had torn through the woods. He really hoped that he would return soon. Kisai was no medic but he was fairly certain that there was a limit to how long his body could stand with that much blood near his head.

As if on cue Kieshi hopped over the stump at the edge of their camp and strut through like he was returning from a casual morning walk. Kisai watched as Kieshi passed him and walked over to the others, a chubby white tanuki in his wake.

"Yo," Kieshi said with a wave.

He received a mumble in response. Suzume set down her water and cracked her knuckles.

"Hey, Ronin? You mind tossing me the winter weather blankets? Kieshi is pretty frisky and I wanna make sure he doesn't get loose," Suzume said with a blank stare.

Ronin grunted his response, his contoured mark of the Dragon of Shadows contrasting his white skin in the early morning light. He reached behind him and pulled out a thick, obviously tough blanket.

Suzume caught the material and cracked it, her knuckles white on the cloth as she moved toward Kieshi. "Oooh Kieshi! I'd like a word if you don't mind!" she said with a growl.

Kieshi took a step back, physically shaking, "S-Suzume, this really isn't necessary!"

Suzume took another step closer, her body radiating strength. "Oh, but it is!" she said, taking another step.

Shiro looked up at Kieshi and poked his shin, "Ay, bub, why's she scarin' you so much?" he asked.

Kieshi looked down into the small tanuki's amber eyes, and for the first time in his short life, Shiro saw a look of true terror. Kieshi turned on his heel and sprinted away in a futile effort as Suzume drew her katana, sliced with expertise, and consequently took out an acre of forest.

~0~0~0~

"Where is he!?"

Hideaki Uzumaki brought his hands up, in a fruitless effort to calm his grandfather down. "Grandfather I'm sure he just passed out on a park bench or something, it's Kieshi he's probably just being a dolt!"

Kaiya shot his grandson a look and poked him hard in the center of his chest with a meaty finger. "Don't you tell me he's just being stupid! This is a blatant action of disobedience and insubordination! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BOY-"

Kaiya slammed his clenched fist on the wall behind him, sending cracks up the material and into the ceiling.

"K-Kaiya-sama! There's surely no reason to destroy the Great Hall! I've already sent for an off-duty Anbu squad! They'll be here any moment!" Kiyoko said with a nervous stutter.

~0~0~0~

And only an hour and a half later that squad showed up, laughing happily as they strut into the Great Hall. Their leader, a civilian born boy named Kaguro, lead the pack; he tussled brown hair swaying back and forth as he hopped backwards from foot to foot, continuing a joking routine for his comrades.

He noticed as their group went deeper into the compound that his friend's smiles had faded into somewhat nervous frowns. He paid it no mind; they were probably just nervous to be meeting with such a strong Shinobi. Even he couldn't believe the honor they were being given.

It wasn't until he hopped right into the pectorals of Kaiya Uzumaki that he realized why they were frowning. He quickly hopped away from the man's chest and spun on his toes to face him.

"K-Kaiya-sama, er, sir!" he said with a sloppy salute.

Kaiya frowned and drew close to the group of five, "This is all that was available? Pitiful…" he mumbled.

Kaguro's shaky smile faded, "S-Sir! We're excellent Shinobi if not unprofessional!" he shouted.

Kaiya scowled, "Oh? With those skinny limbs and that poor footwork you demonstrated as you paraded into my home? You are the only ones available because you are never assigned missions aren't you?" he asked.

It was Kaguro's turn to frown, and he did more than just that, he charged Kaiya with a leaping kick. Kaiya held his scowl as his large arm parried Kaguro's kick with ease.

Using the force of Kaiya's parry Kaguro spun in the air and threw another kick to Kaiya's neck, Kaiya didn't block this one. Kaguro smiled triumphantly as his blow landed, he then immediately regretted every decision he had ever made as Kaiya's fingers enclosed around his ankle and he lifted him in the air.

Kaiya launched Kaguro down the Great Hall and into a sculpted bush in front of the compound. Two of Kaguro's teammates jogged off to help him whilst the remaining two fell on their hands and knees and begged for forgiveness.

Kaiya sighed and brushed off their apologies as Kaguro limped back into the hall, his hair blown all around his head with several leaves and a twig tucked under his locks.

"You aren't good Shinobi but you'll do," Kaiya said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kaguro cleared his throat, "So er, Kaiya, sir! What exactly are we going to be doing? Your assistant didn't really explain on the phone."

Kaiya's scowl returned as he opened his grey eyes, "Kiyoko is family! Not some lowly assistant!" he growled.

Kaguro raised his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know Kaiya-sama!"

Kaiya sighed once more and rubbed his temples, his eyes shut once more. "It's not like you could have known, my apologies, I've had a stressful morning."

Kaiya stopped his pacing and looked down at the group of Anbu, "My grandson Kieshi is missing."

There was a wave of different reactions among them, surprise, annoyance and all the like. "So, you want us to find him? I'm sorry sir, but we're not exactly a tracking unit."

Kaiya stared at them sternly, "No, I know exactly where he's gone, he's tagged along with the other Guardians, he's run away from home."

Kaguro raised an eyebrow, "So…then what might be the problem?"

"He abandoned his post in Konoha and disobeyed direct orders from his superiors, he's a runaway…a fugitive! My own grandson…" Kaiya said with an ashamed tone.

"I want you to bring Kieshi home, by any means necessary, he's just a boy, he has no skill, no experience and he'll easily be killed out there with or without the other Guardians on his side! This is a triple S-class mission, you'll all be paid accordingly once you bring him back, do you accept?" Kaiya asked.

Kaguro and his group glanced at each other. He reached for his cat mask and pulled it from his face, revealing warm brown eyes and a winning smile.

"We do!"

~0~0~0~

"So, lemme get this straight! You want us to bring this, er," Souma glanced at Shiro who waved at him "Tubby tanuki with us because his dream is to be a Shinobi?"

Shiro stood up on his hind legs and raised a threatening paw to Souma, "Ay bub, who da you think yer' callin' tubby?"

Kieshi swiftly plopped Shiro on his head, signaling for him to hush. "Look I know I'm pushing it but I see something in the little guy! He's like me! Please guys, he won't be a burden I promise!"

Souma glanced at the rest of their group, now packed up and ready to head into town. They all mumbled variations of 'whatever'.

Souma groaned, "Alright whatever, I'm not in charge anyways, just don't let that smelly raccoon dog into my tent!" he said as he walked off.

Kisai and Kieshi both grabbed onto Shiro's hind legs as he tried to murder Souma. "Why I outta! Who da hell does that bub think he is!?" Shiro roared.

Natsuki glanced over at the three of them from her position and chuckled. Shiro who was still causing an uproar only stopped once she placed a hand between his ears and pet him.

"Don't worry, Souma is always like that, I think you're going to be wonderful Shiro!" she said with a smile.

The tanuki rubbed the back of his head with a paw and mewled as she continued to scratch his ears. "Ya really think so?"

Natsuki stood up with a huff and began to tie her ashy blonde hair into a ponytail. "Yup, well either that or you die horribly." She gave Shiro a cheerful wave as she joined the others.

Shiro chuckled nervously, "These are a weird bunch a people eh, bub?"

Kieshi who was still rubbing the chaffing from his cloth chains grunted in agreement. "They're weird but they're our ticket to fame, power and glory so let's not piss them off too much."

Kisai gave Kieshi a strange look, "Shouldn't that always be your goal?"

As the three of them joined the others on the dirt road to town Kieshi began an argument that the group would talk about for years to come by responding with a sarcastic, "Whatever, Kiss Ass."


End file.
